Madness of Duke Venomania
by Ten-Faced
Summary: A forbidden deal with the devil, all the women that look at him fall enchanted and in love. Leading women to him, building up his harem, commiting the sin of lust...Now, shall we dance? Oldrival, slight Poke, hinted Flavescent and Ikari


Based on the song and PV of Mothy`s work, Madness of Duke Venomania

I owe nothing.

Really. I don`t. Isn`t it obvious?

2nd Fanfiction, please enjoy.

EDIT: Okay, I added some detail to this story. Hopefully people like it better...

Presenting a re-make of my first Pokemon Cover of Mothy`s Seven Deadly Sins Series...

**The Madness of Duke Venomania**

* * *

><p>"Wait! I haven`t told you that I love you yet!" he cried, but his last words fell on empty ears. Then, feeling dizzy, he laid his head on the cool marble floor, the very same floor where he had danced often with his harem.<p>

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

Then, nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 years ago…<strong>_

"Answer my summons, Giratina, Queen of the Underworld and Reverse!" commanded Gareth, using the special voice he reserved ususally, the one that demanded attention to his poor, teased self.

Black shadows formed in the circle of blood, and then started to rise. It continued to rise until it was well past his own 180cm. Finally, the shadows seemed to drip off, revealing what appeared to be a stunning woman with golden hair and red tipped wings of black. She wore a clingy black and grey silk dress with little gold decorations everywhere, and was more intimidating than anything he had ever seen.

_You have summoned me, Lust-stained human._ her voice changed between the most alluring melody and a hiss of a large, terrifying snake. _What is the reason?_ Time to man up.

"I want all women to love me, to want me the moment they lay their eyes on me." he announced, trying to look brave.

_Is that what you desire, then? To be irrisistable to women?_ hissed the deity, shadows pooling around her. _You know of the consequences?_

"I do."

_Then until you die, all women who see you will love you. Once your life ends, your soul is mine._ Gary yelped in unexpected pain as he felt something sharp jab him on his back.

With a sigh, the Goddess Demon melted back into the shadows.

Gareth smirked as he tore his gaze away from the bloody circle drawn on the floor of his study. He had done it. Gary had summoned the Devil up and exchanged his soul for a certain… gift. Of course, if the Church found out about this, they would burn him at the stake for even attempting this. He shrugged, not caring, ran a hand through his spiky hair, then walked out of the study, feeling the bargain`s effects taking place already.

...

A tailor, from a small village was his first target. She was too easy, really. A wink, some flattering words, and she was his. (Not that he needed to flirt with them; they fell enchanted with him the moment they laid their eyes on him.)The town searched for the woman, who was miles away in the Duke`s bed for weeks in vain. After, they came to the conclusion that she eloped with General Paul of the King`s Army.

An ordinary man would be content with the beautiful blue-haired woman. Gary, however, was slightly tired of the same girl after a week. He decided to search the Lower Class, to see what they had to offer to his new, magically enhanced charming self. Gareth was not disappointed, and struck swiftly. That night, a peasant family desperately searched the entire Lower city, looking for their daughter while she slept next to Gary.

He started to lose track after those two. They were his favorites, the ones he always went to when he was tired. The women never cared, never were jealous. Always loving and welcoming, and breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Come with me," he`d say sometimes.

"You`re beautiful. Would you like to be my duchess?" A little lie never hurt anyone.

"What`s an angel like you doing here?" Even of the words were cheesier than Hell, it worked wonders. No girl could resist him.

* * *

><p><strong>Missing People`s List<strong>

Dawnella Berlitz-Age 22, _Tailor_

Maybelle Maple-Age 23, _Peasant_

Leona Yumomine-Age 24, _Merchant_

Solidia Davidson -Age 31, _Fortune Teller_

Bianca Bellini-Age 29, _Breeder_

Brunhilda Touko-Age 20, _Noble_

Lyrania Kotone-Age 21, _Domestic servant_

Marinna Crystal-Age 25, _Performer_

Zoanne Nozomi-Age 26, _Bartender_

* * *

><p>"May I buy you a drink?" the poor redhead looked up from her bar, ready to lash him with her tongue like she did to so many other flirts. His trap sprang on her the moment she saw him.<p>

"Oh!" her eyes were already beginning to cloud over. She still struggled, though. Hmm. She`d be feisty in bed. "But I can`t be around strangers..." she protested, but the bargain was winning.

"Well, you`re now one of my wives." his smooth voice whispered into her ears. "So I`d hardly say we are strangers."

On the way back to his castle, suspicious men who questioned him were told firmly by the newest member of his harem, Zoanne Nozomi, that 'This man was definately her husband', letting him go without any suspicion.

Of course, expecting no one to notice the missing women would have been foolish.

It started getting worse after Brunhilda. Her parents, Count and Countess Touko were panicking over the disappearance over their only child. Other parents with daughters or husbands with wives also worried, or were heartbroken. The news were spreading that beautiful women were in danger of disappearing mysteriously, to never be seen again.

Had it been his old self, he would have been more strategic. Placing clues and hints that the women ran away, got murdered, or were stolen by the Bandits that always roamed around. The new Gareth Oak Venomania, with the Devil`s power at his command, didn`t care about 'minor details' anymore. He spent less time in court advising King Lance, and more in bed with his harem.

In roughly a year and a half after the bargain, he had gathered many of Kanto`s outstanding beauties, with some from other regions as well. Gary was finally feeling content and didn`t bother adding any new members to his harem, until…

Until he saw her.

Walking down the streets, buying sweets from nearby vendors, smiling angelically at the children running by, watched carefully by her five guards, all who were pretending to be bystanders.

She had no right to live so carefree, after all she`d done to him!

And yet….

He couldn`t ignore the feeling of lust stirring inside him. She was, after all, magnificent.

Gary never did remember what happened that day. What he said, how he managed to lose the guards surrounding her. All he knew was that Leafia, his childhood friend was now a part of his harem, complete with her outfit, and constantly near him with Dawnella and Maybelle.

After taking Leafia, Gary lost control. He burned all his old portraits, constantly kissing the brunette girl next to him, as if to reassure himself of her existance. He added a princess, a queen, and others, no longer caring about age, status, or how quickly the disappearances would be noted.

* * *

><p><strong>Missing People`s List 2<strong>

Leafia Greene-Age 25, _Aristocrat_

Misteria Waterflower -Age 24, _4th Princess of the Cerulean Empire_

Irissa Shooti-Age 23, _Widow_

Burgundia Cabernet-Age 25, _Florist_

Marline Maimai-Age 24, _Spy_

Joyance Nuristan-Age 40, _Nurse_

Miramar Miruni-Age 12, _Unemployed_

Georgiana Langley -Age 27, _Stable Girl_

Cynthiana Shironina-Age 36, _Queen of Sinnoh_

* * *

><p>Some members of his harem were women who had come to his mansion by themselves. They could have had a glimpse of him in the cities, and become instantly charmed. Gary never gave it a second thought when a blond woman in a tacky orange dress entered through the doors shyly. He never saw past the stiff, unnatural blond hair, or the flat chest. None of the members of his harem noticed anything, charmed and dazzled as they were. The empty smiles only slipped off their face when Gary`s agonized scream rang through the dark halls, as memories and the horrors of the truth came rushing back, after his arts faded with that fatal blow.<p>

He sank to the ground, clutching his chest in agony. The blonde stood over him, a triumphant smile on her face. "But how…" whispered Gary, then trailed off as she yanked off 'her' wig to reveal a man with raven-black hair.

"Serves you right," The man hissed. "Stealing and defiling all those poor women!" Gary groaned at the pain as he watched the blood turn slowly to purple between his fingers.

"The blade`s poisoned. No hope for you now." He turned away, disgusted. "I hope you go to Hell."

As his assassin ran out, calling for the princess he had come to save, Gary felt numb with the pain. The women had come to their senses, and were fleeing, getting as far as they could from that 'repulsive place'. No one, not even the man who had stabbed him, gave him a single glance. He took a deep breath and strained to turn his head. She had to be somewhere near-Ah! There she was!

"Leaf!" he cried hoarsely, feeling his life drain away by the second. "Wait, please!"

She turned to face him, a sorrowful and pitying look crossing her face. Then she was gone.

"I haven`t told you that I love you yet!"

Gary`s last cries echoed through the empty halls and around the now-empty manor, but never reached the ears of a certain lady running down the hills with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>And... the end.<p>

Don`t blame me, I try to keep it like Mothy made it.

Please review!

_-Ten-Faced-_


End file.
